


Day 25 -- A Howl on the Wind

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius puts two and two together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 -- A Howl on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/112128.html
> 
> continued in day 27

"There it is again," Sirius said, looking up from his Transfiguration notes. He'd been copying them for Remus, who was away for a few days this month. Like every month, Sirius thought to himself.

"What?" James asked, wiping inky fingers on his robes.

"That," Sirius said, as the quiet night outside the Common Room window was broken by the howl of a wolf.

"The werewolf?" Peter asked, and the other two stared at him. "What? It is!"

"Hadn't thought of that," Sirius said thoughtfully, putting down his quill. "Can you finish copying this? I have to go to the library."


End file.
